Insight Into the Human Life
by Dobokoyuramon
Summary: Yeah, yeah, first IZ fic from Doboko. A new girl comes to school, and Zim finds a way to use her to his advantage, or so he thinks...PG-13 for later violence.
1. Default Chapter

Tap. Tap. Tap. Such a boring day...the endless droning of the teacher was getting on Zim's nerves. Such a horrid voice, and that face was enough to crack granite. He was dying just to stand up, throw his desk over, and scream as loud as possible, "SHUT UP YOU DISGUSTING OLD HAG!!" but each day, he neglected to do so. He would often imagine all the ways he could kill her with his pencil, or his ruler. There would have to be some way to cease the awful woman's jabbering. If he reached over and rammed fist into Dib's face, he could stop the class. It would be like killing two birds with one stone. 

The bell startled the alien out of his thoughts, causing him to fumble with his pencil and dropping his books to the floor. A few kids snickered at his expense. Walking out to recess, he sat on a bench and yawned, thinking about his trivial homework. Math, spelling, history; all which could be completed within a matter of seconds. The only subjects left for the day were reading and writing, both equally worthless. "Hiya, Zim." Said an all too familiar voice from his side. 

He looked up with an annoyed stare. "Hello, DIB." He replied, putting his usual hateful emphasis on his name. "Squandering around as usual, I see." 

Dib narrowed his eyes. "May I join you, my green friend?" 

"No. Go away." He sighed. 

"Fine. But know this, I'm-" Dib was cut off from his normal speech as blue van pulled up on he other side of the chain-link fence. The two examined the car as a young girl exited and walked to the other side to the driver. 

"You be good today." Said an adult from the window. 

"But mama..." protested the little girl, tears streaming down her face. "I don't wanna go."

"Now honey, we had this talk before. Just go in and you'll make lots of new friends. I promise." She patted the child's head and drove off. 

The girl walked slowly into the courtyard, sitting on a bench across the yard. Zim and Dib watched her. She was small, with short dark golden hair and bronze eyes, wearing black. She wiped her eyes and looked down. "Who's that?" asked Dib.

"You expect ME to know?" Zim growled angrily. 

The bell rang and the children marched back into the building methodically, sitting at their desks. To Zim's interest, the new little girl entered the class. The nervous kid edged towards the teacher and handed her a note. "Huh? Oh, fine, whatever. Go sit next to Zim, the funny lookin' green one." She ordered.

The girl took her seat and stared at Zim. "What is it?" he snapped.

She immediately looked away, opening her notebook. "S-sorry." She said quietly. 

"Hey, kid, watch out for that one. He's a weirdo." Dib whispered to her. 

"Oh..."

"I'm Dib." He said, choosing to take a friendlier side. 

"My name's T-Tiz." She replied, picking up her pencil.

"Yeah, well, like I said; stay away from him." He leaned back into his desk.

Zim stared once again at the blackboard, itching to leap out the window to freedom. School on Irk was never like this. This was just pointless dribble being taught to the human young as some sort of pass-time. Ms. Bitters was talking about something similar to nouns and such, something so utterly unimportant he wished he could just drop dead onto the floor. "Zim!" the teacher yelled. 

"Dr-uh, Sir!" Zim saluted. 

"Aren't you listening?!" 

"Yes!" he opened his notebook and fiddled with his pen. 

"Now class, you have two weeks to do the assignment. Write a two page essay on your best friend." She said the last two words with repulse. 

'A week.' Thought Zim. 'These wretched humans actually need a week to finish it.' He leaned back in his chair. The last hour of school consisted of reading books, where most of the children fell asleep. When school was over, Zim felt as though another day had been sucked from his life. Packing his supplies into his backpack, he got onto the bus. He thought for a moment before taking a seat next to the lonely Tiz, who was crying once again. 

"Hi." He said gruffly. 

She looked up startled. "Hi." She sniffed.

"What is it?" he asked in a harsh tone. 

"W-what do you mean?" she queried, blinking a few times. 

He pointed a finger accusingly. "Your eyes, fool! They leak!" 

"Oh." She wiped her tears with her sleeve. "I...I don't have a best friend." She said weakly. 

"That's it?" he snuffed. 

"Well, everyone else has a friend." She said miserably. 

"Friends." He snarled. "Why would you want a friend anyway?" 

"Don't you have any friends?" she asked. "And how come your skin is green? Do you eat too many vegetables or something?" 

"Why do you ask such questions?" he asked angrily. 

"Sorry." She looked out the window. "This is my stop." She got up. "Bye, Zim." She stepped out the door. 

Zim watched her and narrowed his eyes as Dib and his sister got off as well. "Ouch! Sorry." Said Dib as he crashed into the back of someone. He looked up to see no other than Tiz. 

"I-it was my fault." She said, reaching down to get her dropped books. 

Dib reached down to help her. "I got it." He handed them to her. 

"Thanks Dib." She said quietly. "I'm gonna go home now. Bye."

"Yeah, see ya." He looked back at the moving bus where Zim stared out the window. "Hm..."

"Come on, Dib!" growled Gaz, swatting him in the head. "Let's go!" 

Zim narrowed his eyes thoughtfully as he thumbed through the small black book entitled, "Journal" which Tiz had left behind. "What is this?" he asked himself. He started reading the first page. 

'Nothing's new, I guess. Mom and Dad said we're moving next month, but I don't know why. We just moved here, and we're leaving already. I guess that's okay, I didn't have time to make any friends here, so maybe the next place'll be better. I hope Dad's new job goes okay. He always seems to be moving jobs. Oh well, I guess maybe I'll have to get a cat or something'.

Zim's eyes widened. "This...this is..." he pointed to the page, thoughts running through his head. "These are records of this human's life! A convenient insight into the human world! I have to get this back to the lab for analysis." He shoved the book into his backpack with a maniacal grin. 

Oh? So...sucked? Ruled? Awesome? Not worth another chapter? R/R... 


	2. Crushed

Zim looked around suspiciously before entering his home. Wandering into the bathroom/kitchen, he crossed paths with G.I.R, who was holding a large stack of paper. "Look master, I've got a hairbrush!" he squeaked. 

Zim looked down in exasperation. "No, G.I.R, that's not a brush, it's a newspaper." 

"Oooooh..." he trailed off. "But it says brush right here." He pointed. 

"Give me that!" he growled, swiping it away. "G.I.R, you idiot! It says 'bush', not brush!" he read the headline, **Bush Wins Presidential Election**. Zim read through it quickly. "They chose a bush as their country's leader?! IMPUDENT humans!!" he tossed the paper aside in annoyance, continuing his way to the lab. Once he had arrived, he opened his pack and pulled out the book, holding it with the utmost care. "Ah, yes!" he cackled. "This is how I shall rule them. Do all humans have books like these? Perhaps I could obtain the information in the heads of this ruling bush!" new thoughts and ideas crept into Zim's head. 

For now, he had only this. Hopefully it would be good enough. "Look master, a chicken!" G.I.R informed as he held up a sucker. 

"G.I.R, that's a...never mind. Just go away, I've work to do." He quickly flung away his disguise and leaned back into his chair, opening the book to its second page. 

'Well, it's Friday,' it read, 'I guess I have some time to myself. Well, maybe I have too much time to myself. I really should get out more. It's pretty late, I wonder when Dad's gonna be back. He left a couple hours ago...I hope he didn't get in another wreck. Last time he almost lost his arm in that accident. No, no, I shouldn't think like that.'

"For how long is this so pointless?" Zim complained. 

"Oooooooh! Watcha got there?" G.I.R asked curiously as he appeared in front of Zim. 

"It's no business of yours!" he said.

"Okay! I'm gonna go lick the neighbor's kitty! Bye!" G.I.R hopped off the table and scurried away. 

"Idiot." He grumbled. 'Is it supposed to be so...stupid?' he remembered asking. 'It's not stupid, it's advanced.' Was the answer. Advanced...The humans were stupid, but...that didn't mean they were advanced. But many of them acted like G.I.R for Irk's sake. He decided not to plague his mind with such thoughts at the moment, and read the next page.

'Dad didn't come home last night. I'm starting to get worried. Mom's been waiting by the phone and crying all day and just keeps telling me to go to my room. I didn't even go to school today.'

"Why does she care?" Zim said aloud. "Why, on Irk, parents never played such an important role. Pathetic humans!" he continued to read. 

'It'll be okay, though. Dad'll come home, just like last time. And last time, he was gone for a whole week. My sister isn't worried, and she's always sensible. Hm, I wonder what's for dinner. Guess I'm on my own, Mom won't be in a mood to cook.'

Zim felt a sudden wave of tiredness. Deciding to finish the book in the morning, he stood and walked off.

Along with the new day came a new lecture on history in the early morning. Zim sat at his desk, eyes wide and focused into nowhere. This was ridiculous. Every day for the past week, the teacher had been trying to teach the students the same battle in history, a subject which none of the little beasts seemed to understand. Such a boorish waste of time. 

Across from him, Dib was asleep, putting new thoughts into his head. 'Look at him. So...helpless. I could so easily crush him if there weren't so many witnesses.' He felt himself slowly drifting as well. 'Maybe one of these days I'll plant something in her beverage.' He stared at the cup of coffee on her desk. He let his eyes drift over to Tiz, who was listening attentively, not having heard he lecture before. 

Zim grinned. 'Yes, it is you who shall help me rule this planet. You have brought doom to your race, doom! Ahahahaha! Ha haahahah-okay, it's not that funny.' He continued to stare, evil thoughts surrounding his mind. 'Yes, Dib would be the first to go. After that, the horrible teacher. Wait, maybe the teacher first...and then this idiotic girl who has condemned her planet into submission!'

"Zim!" the teacher crowed, causing him to straighten up. "Quit starin' at the girl and pay attention!" 

The class started laughing, and Zim felt anger burning. "What?! I was simply staring at her because-" he stopped and swallowed, trying to think of a reason other then world domination. 

"Do go on, Zim." Dib said with an eerie smile.

He scratched his head nervously. 'Wait, why did they think I was staring at her? It has to be a logical reason...What do they think?' he decided to play this out. "Er...well, why do you think?" he snorted. 

"Zim's got a crush on the new kid!" said a random child. 

Zim tried to understand the phrase, to no avail. Well, it sounded good enough. "Uh...yes. This 'crush'. Yes, I have a 'crush' on her." He smiled, seemingly very pleased with himself. But what was a crush? As long as they didn't suspect his true motive, it must've been something better.

Tiz sunk down into her seat, obviously very uncomfortable. Dib clearly saw straight through it, but didn't say so for fear of be thought of as insane. "When's the wedding?" taunted another boy. 

"We...dding?" Zim thought about the word. What did this mean? Zim closed one eye in concentration. The bell rang, and the children all filed into the cafeteria. Zim got in line, setting the usual creations onto his tray. A rotten apple, carrot jello, peas, and some kind of thing that claimed to be a sandwich. Sitting down, he was annoyed to see Tiz come his direction. 

"Why did you tell everyone you had a crush on me?" she asked immediately, the slightest hint of anger in her voice. 

Zim blink and nonchalantly shoved a spoonful of jello into his mouth. "Maybe I do." He said.

"Why?" she asked, dumbfounded. "I just met you yesterday."

"And why do you care?" he asked, swallowing another bite.

"Because basically you just told the whole class you're in love with me!"

Zim choked and coughed, sputtering food out onto the table. "WHAT?" he didn't know what this crush was, or this wedding, but he did know what love was. "I did no such thing!"

"Yes you did, just five minutes ago." She lifted an eyebrow. "Dib was right, you're weird."

"Dib?" he growled. "Dib is a moron!" he banged his fist on the table, causing others to stare. "Anyway, I had to tell them something!"

"Why did you say that? You could've just said you were an alien from Mars and I was your next pod person."

"Irk, actually." Zim could've kicked himself. "I mean, Earth, I come from Earth."

"Whatever...just...don't say that anymore. It...isn't right." She walked off, leaving Zim to finish his hideous excuse for a meal. 


	3. Grand Plan

            "Ziiiim!!" cried G.I.R as he ran around the couch in a fit. "Zim Zim Zimmy Zim Zimmy Zimmy-"

            "G.I.R!" Zim snarled to the robot. "Will you shut up?!" he glared down at the thing in rage.

            "Ooooh, Zimmy looks mad!" he observed. "I think you need a glass of stew!" 

            "Please, G.I.R, I have more important things to think about!" he said irritably. G.I.R ran off to do his usual deeds while Zim was left swimming in thoughts. After a while, he pulled out the black journal and began to read another entry. 

            'Mom said I couldn't get a kitty. Darn. Well, Dad came back last night. I guess he was drunk again. I don't know where he was, but he said we could get Chinese food. That's good, because I'm starving. Four more weeks and I'll be starting school at Skool, a place across state. Maybe I'll meet new friends there…but I don't think so.'

            "Hm." Zim grunted, flipping the page.

            'I think that maybe I'm gonna die soon.' Read the next line. Zim paused. "She was right about one thing." He chuckled. But that was all that was written. The rest of the journal was empty. "Blast it all." He said, slamming it shut. "Such useless information! …wait…" he stopped for a moment to think. "She thinks she's going to die soon? Could that mean…that she's becoming wary of the invasion? But…how could she know? I have to find out…" 

The next day…

            "I'm telling you, Gaz, there's something weird about Zim and Tiz." Dib said as he shoved a bite of peas into his mouth. 

            "So?" she grumbled, never looking away from her game set.

            "It's the way he looks at her." Dib looked over at Zim.

            "Maybe he just likes her." Gaz scoffed.

            "Nah, it's something different…" 

            "Maybe they're plotting a way to switch your brain with a cat together." She mocked, typing away furiously at her game.

            Dib's eyes widened as he looked at his sister. "You really think so?"

            She sighed, extremely annoyed, then hopped off the bench and left Dib to himself. "Zim, how I loathe you…" he whispered. 

            "Tiz!" Zim's voice boomed, startling the girl. She looked up to face him and looked all around.

            "Uh…hi." She said quietly. 

            "I have chosen you, sapling." He said factually.

            "F-for what?" she cowered away from the alien. 

            "The crush!" he said triumphantly. "It is the crush, and I am the crushee." 

            "What are you talking about?" she backed away from him.

            "After much deliberation and serious consideration, weighing both halves of the delicate situation, I have come to the conclusion that I, Zim, will love you, Tiz." He nodded, very sure that this plan was very devious. 

            "Y-you want to be my boyfriend?" she backed away further and swallowed.

            "Want is not an issue in the matter!" he snapped. He sat next to her and tapped his fingers on the table. 

            "What do you mean?" she asked.

            "And look," he pulled out her journal and shoved it into her arms. "I even found your daily log. But I didn't read it, no, no." he insisted.

            "Oh, thanks, I was looking for it." 

            "Now, I suppose this wed-ding should be soon. Tell me, how should one go about this?" he continued.

            "Wedding? I'm not marrying you!" she stood and rushed out of the cafeteria. 

            "Hm, maybe she knows more than I thought." He scratched his head and began to eat her food. "I have to trick her into getting close…" 


	4. Boyfriend

            Dib kept his eye on Zim the rest of the day. He watched the green Irken slink after Tiz in the shadows, approaching her a few times. Each time, she would cower away and leave as soon as possible. What they were talking about was left to be guessed. Dib then saw Tiz a few feet away, putting things away in her locker, and Zim, right behind. He listened carefully, but could only hear mumbling, so he watched from a distance. He peered over the rim of his biology book, which he was pretending to read from across the hall.

            "Perhaps I went about it the wrong way." Zim said in a convincing tone. "Why don't we go to a restaurant and have beverages as we discuss such matters?"

            "I don't even know you." She said, grabbing a book. 

            "Of course you know me, female urchin, I am Zim!" he stated, pointing to himself. She looked momentarily nervous. "Look," he groaned, slapping his face with his hand. "I'm making this very easy!" 

            "No you're not!" Tiz moved away from him. "You're making everything…creepy. That guy Dib was right, you _are_ weird."

            "Dib?!" he growled. "I am a very normal child!"

            "You're green." She pointed out. 

            "I-it, you-Who cares?! Is that discrimination?!" he stomped his foot. He groaned once more in a tiresome manner. "Come now, girl, we must go to class." He took her arm and pulled her down the hall.

            Dib looked on with concern. "He must be enslaving her…"

            Zim and Tiz entered class, watching the evil teacher gawk at them like a hawk looks on mice. Tiz sat, but there were no free spaces around her. Zim stared at a girl in a seat and walked to her. "Get out, I'm sitting there." He ordered. 

            "You can't tell me what to do!" she whined. 

            "Oh, just watch me, vile worm!" he grabbed her by the hair and threw her to the floor, sending her bawling to the front of the class. 

            Tiz stared at him with an annoyed expression. "What?" Zim barked.

            "That wasn't nice, Zim." She informed. 

            "Nice? Why should I be nice?" he asked with a cruel chuckle. 

            "Because no one's mean to you." She reasoned. 

            "I don't have time to be 'nice', girl." He shook his fist.

            "Stop calling me girl." She furrowed her brow. "You know my name, and I don't call you 'boy'." 

            "Yes, fine, whatever." Zim took out a pencil and left to go to the sharpener. Dib took the opportunity to speak to him alone. 

            "I know what you're up to, Zim." Dib said coolly. 

            "Well, I guess I'm doomed! Caught by my most evil of foes!" he mocked, feigning horror. 

            "You'd better leave her alone." Dib warned, poking the alien in the chest. 

            "Or what?" he laughed. "You'll start an earthly riot? I think not."

            "She's innocent, you monster." Dib began to anger.

            "Making her much easier to crush!" he grinned before taking his seat.

            "Zim?" Tiz questioned.

            "Yes?"

            "Do you think Bush or Gore would've been a better candidate?" she pondered this thought as she looked at a picture of George W. Bush on the wall. 

            "What do you mean?" he asked, glancing at her. 

            "You know, for the presidential election." 

            Zim thought for a moment. "You mean to tell me you people had the choice between a bush and a pile of gore?" he asked, a tone of rage behind his voice for the idiocy of it all. 

            "I don't really like either of them." Tiz continued. "But I would've voted for Bush, because Gore condones abortion." 

            "Abortion?" 

            "Yeah, you know, killing babies while they're inside the mother because the mother doesn't want it." She explained. 

            Zim laughed in disgust. "So they destroy their own species? This is too easy!" 

            "So…" Tiz looked around. "Why do you want to be my boyfriend?" she fidgeted.

            Zim snorted. "Why not? Is that not what people usually do?"

            "Well, I guess so, but…" 

            "Then there's nothing wrong with it." He said sharply, quick to dismiss the subject. 

            "Oh.." she waited in silence for a moment. "Want a piece of gum?"

            "Gum?" he vaguely remembered G.I.R speaking of chocolate bubblegum.

            "Here." She handed him a stick. 

            He held it in his fingers and stared at it. "Yes…thank you." He lifted an eyebrow. (Well, he doesn't have eyebrows, but you know the look)

            "You chew it." She said, looking at him awkwardly. "Um…unwrap it first."

            He did so and chewed for a while. "Hm, not a horrible taste…" he stopped. "I can't chew this, it's not coming apart!" 

            "It's not supposed to." She said. 

            "Then why?" he grunted.

            "I don't know." She shrugged. "I guess…well, it just tastes good and it keeps you're jaws busy." 

            He began to chew it harder, determined to chew it into pieces. 

            After class, all of the kids went home to do their homework and watch T.V. Zim, on the other hand, went home very curious. His advantage was not only finding what Tiz knew about the invasion, but he was learning more about the human culture from her. As he walked in the door, G.I.R was awaiting his arrival. "Hello, master!" he shouted. 

            "Hello, G.I.R." he said, grinning and petting the robot on the head.

            "Awww, I like it when you're nice to me." He said.

            "Yes, nice." He mumbled. "Now G.I.R, I want you to do me a favor."

            "Okay!" he climbed into his dog suit.

            "I want you to go find me a…a…" he thought of a way to get rid of him. "A package of 'gum'." 

            "Ooh, okay." He said. "Lemme grab some money. And can I but a cookie?" he pleaded.

            "You want to use my money to…" he gritted his teeth. "Of course, G.I.R. In fact, get two cookies. Stay out as long as you want to."

            "Thank you thank you!" he hugged Zim's leg and ran out the door. Zim thought to himself as he went down into the lab. Every time he yelled at G.I.R and told him to go away, he would come back five minutes later to do his, 'cheery uppy'. "Perhaps this 'nice' thing is what their culture is built on…interesting." He stopped as he passed the mirror. Facing it, he stood up tall and took in a breath. "Hm." He said, rubbing his chin. He considered himself rather…attractive. Appealing to any worthless human, anyway. But Tiz had refused him. "Bah!" he scoffed. "She'd be lucky to have me!" he tilted his head up and peered down at his face proudly. 

WOW! This story got stuck. Sorry, but I did FINALLY continue it. So, is it getting any better? Worse? Should someone die?


	5. Suspician

            The house was dark by the time Tiz entered it. No lights were on, but all the cars were in the driveway, so she figured that Dad must've been taking a nap again. She flipped on a light and went to the fridge to get something to eat. She found a can of soda and a slice of cake from last night's dessert. She took out a fork and scooped away a bite, shoveling it in. Suddenly a groan came from behind her and the light turned off. "Tiz…?" her father's voice echoed against the walls.

            She turned around. "Hi, Dad." She said, wiping the chocolate off her face. 

            "Why aren't you at school?" he slurred in a very tired tone. 

            "School's over." She informed, offering him a soda.

            He took it and guzzled a good deal. "Whatever. And quit turning the lights on! It hurts my head!"

            She looked down and then back up. "Why?"

            He grunted and went to the fridge to pull out another soda. "Didn't I raise ya to shut your trap?" 

            "Sorry." She said. 

            "Where's your mother?" he snapped.

            "I don't know." She shrugged. "I just got home." 

            "Well then cook some dinner already." He ordered.

            "M-me? I don't know how to-" she tried.

            "So figure it out." He shoved her into the kitchen.

            "I-I can't even cook cereal!" 

            "Shut up!" he shouted, holding up his hand with a vicious intent.

            "G.I.R!" Zim called, sitting on the couch. "G.I.R, what happened to dinner? I'm starving!"

            "Oooooookay!" G.I.R replied as he came into the room with a large bowl. It was filled to the rim with a brown substance.

            "What is that?" Zim asked in repulsion. 

            "Brownie batter!" the robot cried, handing him a spoon. "Mmm, Betty Crocker is my hero!"

            Zim chose not to try the horrible goo. "G.I.R, I think the invasion will happen soon now, so be on your guard." 

            The robot looked up as chocolate slopped off his face. "What invasion?"

            "G.I.R!"

            "Oooooooh, riiiiiight." He stopped. "How come?"

            "Because," Zim said, grinning. "I have found a broken link in the chain of humanity…and her name is Tiz!"

            "Her?" the android blinked. "I like girls."

            "She will give me more information tomorrow…and within a few weeks, I will have everything I need to-G.I.R!! You're dripping on the couch!"

            "Monkey!" 

            "Gaz, I have to do something!" Dib cried to his sister. 

            "Not now, Dib. I'm on level thirteen." She droned. 

            "But he's going to use her!" he insisted, pointed towards Zim's house. "I can't stand by and let an innocent person get hurt by that monster!" 

            "Just let it go, Dib." Gaz suggested. 

            "Let it go? _Let it go?_ How can I 'let go' of the fact that Zim is and alien and he's trying to take over the world with an alien invasion and he's torturing hapless bystanders in the process?!" he began to rage now. "Well I can't just let that happen, Gaz! Maybe you and the rest of the world think I'm crazy, but that doesn't change the fact that-"

            "Zim's an alien and he's trying to take over the world by alien invasion." She finished.

            "Yes!"

            "I can't get a minute away from you and your stupidity." 

            Dib growled and grabbed the phone, pulling out the phone book and dropping it on the table. "Hm, hm, no, ah! Here! I've got to warn her before Zim makes his next move." He dialed a number as fast as he could, and someone picked up the phone. 

            "Hello?" 

            "Tiz!"

            "Dib?" the girl sounded as if she had been crying. 

            "What's wrong? What'd he-"

            "I have to go!" She quickly hung up.

            "Hello? Ah!" he slammed the phone back onto the hook and grabbed his jacket. 

            "Where're you going?" Gaz asked.

            "To Zim's house! He's done something evil, and I'm going to find out what he's up to!" he cried, running out the door.

            "That's great, pick up a pizza on your way back!" she called. 

            Bang bang bang. Zim jumped with a start as the door rattled with some unknown force. Walking to the door, he checked his cameras. He opened the door and snorted. "Dib." He stated.

            "I…know…you…she…" he panted, resting his hands on his knees. 

            "Wonderful, Dib. Now if you don't mind, I'm in the middle of dinner." Zim tried to shut the door, but Dib's hand stopped it. "What _is_ it?" the alien snarled. 

            "I know…I know you did something to her!" he said with a glare as he began to regain his breath. 

            "Who?" Zim asked tiredly.

            "You know who! What did you do to her?" he yelled.

            "I don't know what you're talking about, earth-monkey." Zim informed. 

            "You can't use her, Zim! Are you too much of a coward to challenge me instead? Your fight isn't with little girls, is it?" said the boy, shaking his fist.

            "Then why don't you warn her, Dib?" he gave a smug grin. "Why don't you tell her and the rest of the world? Oh! Oh, that's right!" Zim slapped his forehead and shrugged. "You've tried. Go home, Dib." He growled, slamming the door. 

            "Zim! Zim!" Dib continued to pound on the door. "I'm warning you, Zim!!" 

            The Irken ignored Dib's threats, walking back to the couch. 

            "Who's at the door?" G.I.R asked. 

            "Nobody." He replied, snatching the remote. 

            "Oh." He held up the bowl of chocolate in extreme happiness. "Does Nobody want some dinner!?" 

            "No! Shut up, G.I.R!" Zim grumbled and shook his head. 


	6. Misinterpretating Misunderstandings

            When Zim arrived at school the next morning, he was met by a crazed crowd of happy children who where anxious for the day to end and the weekend to begin. The day was starting off horribly. He had a terrible breakfast of marshmallow cereal, and had forgotten his backpack. Looking around, he saw no sign of Tiz. Dib, however, found him and ambled over. "So she escaped your clutches?" he asked, clenching his fist.

            "Where is she, filthy human cow?" Zim queried dully. 

            "How should I know?" Dib blurted. "And if I did know, I wouldn't tell an alien like you!" Zim rolled his eyes and prowled around the rest of the grounds for his girlfriend. Dib glowered and shoved his hands into his coat pockets, walking off to find something to occupy him until class. The day was moving unusually slow, but the other immature children seemed oblivious to it. They were screaming and running as usual, playing with balls and other toys. Unsurprisingly, Gaz was also caught up in her own world of the Game Slave system she took everywhere. Dib was about to approach her when he heard someone crying from underneath the slide next to him. He figured he might as well check it out, seeing on how his sister didn't look to be in one of her best moods.

            Dib crouched down and found the golden-haired girl hugging her knees in the sand. "Tiz?" Dib asked quietly. She made little notice of him and tried to wipe her tears away. "What's the matter?" he sat across from her. She pulled away indifferently to his concern when he noticed the awkward way she was holding her arm. Dib shook his head in disgust. "Did _he_ do this to you?"

            Tiz looked at him with alarm. "I…" her eyes darted around until they slowly met his. "How…did you…?"

            "Ever since the day you moved here it's been obvious." He replied, scratching his head. "The way he treats you."

            "Oh…it's really…that obvious?" she sniffed and looked at her injured arm. "It's just…when he gets angry sometimes…" 

            "I'm just surprised the teachers haven't noticed." 

Tiz grabbed Dib's arms in terror. "You can't tell them!" she cried. "He'll-"

"Don't worry!" he said, pushing her away. "They wouldn't believe me if I told

them. I've already tried. But I'll find some way to help you." He assured.

            "…You…you will?" she swallowed. "How?"

            "I don't know." He admitted. "But I will."

            Tiz gave one last look to Dib before she stood to the sound of the bell. "Th-thanks." She said, walking off briskly. Dib waved, and turned his head away from the puddle of Tiz's blood that had gathered in the corner. 

            "There you are!" Zim snapped as he pointed to Tiz. "Come, my love bird!" he crowed falsely. 

            "Hi Zim." She said.

            "I have bought you a muffin, love!" he said, handing her a chocolate muffin and wrapping his arm around her shoulders a bit too tightly. 

            "Uh, well, thanks." She looked down at it. 

            Zim grinned. _So simple_…He chuckled inwardly.

            Meanwhile, at home, G.I.R. sat on the couch with a banana and teriyaki smoothie. "I wonder where master keeps the chocolate syrup!" he said to himself loudly. He hopped off the couch and scurried into the kitchen, climbing onto the counter and digging through the cupboards. "Cherries, chili, lemonade mix, Tang!" he sat on the counter and looked down in dismay. "No chocolate syrup…" He was about to look elsewhere when a certain object caught his eye. "Ooooh, Zimmy forgot his backpacky!!" he shouted. "I know, I'll make a cake in it for him!"  


End file.
